Prom
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: Prom night for Kurt and Blaine told through the eyes of an OC. Please Read and Review! Rated T for safety because of a brief homophobic slur.


**A/N: Okay, so this is just something that came up during one of my AP classes (we're just watching movies at the moment since we just finished testing) right after I watched the prom episode. My main OC doesn't have a name, you can make one up for her. (Or if you really want me to come up with one say that in a review or PM and I'll change it, though at the moment I've no idea what her name would be.) I hope you like it... reviews are the only way I really know! Also to my readers of "In the Blink of an Eye" I'm not abandoning it, same goes to my N2N readers (if you're even reading this) I just happen to be crazy and have a bunch of stories and this just happened to pop into my mind first.  
><strong>

**Spoilers: Prom Queen**

* * *

><p>I've always considered myself a romantic. I always wanted the fairy tale where I was a princess who found my prince. Which was why I was so excited when James, a football player whom I'd been crushing on forever asked me to prom. I searched forever until I found the perfect princess dress.<p>

"You look so pretty!" A few Cheerios squealed when they saw me arrive at the dance.

"Dude it's totally on, look, he's wearing a skirt." One of their dates said to James, who looked over towards the door and his face drops as he starts laughing.

"What?" I ask looking over to the door.

"We're all going to write-in Hummel for Prom Queen." James smiles as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"Are we really going to do this?" Another one of the cheerio's dates, Kyle, I think his name was, asked unsurely.

"Of course. It's going to be hilarious if he wins." James smiled.

"Why?" I ask, my gaze falling on Kurt whom I now see with another boy as he talks to him animatedly, standing in a _kilt_, personally I think it looks kind of cool, not that I'd admit it.

"It's a joke," James says slowly, as if I'm too slow to comprehend this fact.

"I know," I say "it's just, he tutored me French when I was having trouble with it. He's nice." I murmur remembering when I'd remained in class afterschool one day crying because of my near failing grade in the class.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I don't have time to stay after and help you before the test tomorrow, but maybe Kurt can help you." Madame Dupuis offered looking at Kurt who was still in the classroom sorting through his notes.<p>

"Excuse-moi Madame?" He looked up at her upon hearing his name. She said something in French to him that I didn't understand (almost failing, remember?) and he turned to me and smiled.

"I can stay for a little, but I have to meet my boyfriend in an hour." He said nonchalantly as he moved to the seat next to me "What do you need help with?"

"Everything." I said weakly as he smiled "It's so hard." I groaned.

Kurt took my binder and flipped through my notes and test, thankfully making no mention of my horrible grades "C'est ce qu'elle a dit."

"Huh?" I looked at him and cocked my head.

"It means that's what she said." He explained as I laughed before he helped me with the material on the test for the next day. I got an A on that test.

Before then I'd never talked to Kurt. All I knew about him was that he was in Glee club, and that he transferred to a private school for a while because of some sort of bullying issue with Karofsky.

* * *

><p>"You are going to write him in though, right?" James asked as they opened the voting. I looked at him.<p>

"Yeah," I said weakly walking over to vote as I quickly checked off Quinn and Finn for Prom King and Queen.

The room was silent when Kurt's name was called. I couldn't believe that they'd gotten enough people in on the joke. It was ridiculous. There were a few joking claps and whoops from a couple of assholes. I watched as Kurt ran out of the room on the verge of tears.

"Kurt! Stop, Kurt!" I watched as the guy Kurt had come with, by my guess his boyfriend, followed him out of the gym clearly also upset.

"I feel so bad for him." I murmured.

"Why?" James looked at me. I just look at him and walk away towards the punch bowl. I stayed there as I watched Kurt come back in and receive the crown. Looking weakly at the crowd before saying "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." I waited until I saw Rachel Berry jump up and down and start to cheer and I followed, surprised as many started to cheer as well. I smiled, relaxing that it hadn't been a complete train wreck for Kurt. But then Figgins announced the Prom King and Queen dance. Was he seriously going to make them do this? Everyone knew the two didn't get along. Kurt muttered something to Karofsky under his breath, but Karofsky just ran away from Kurt. I felt bad as Kurt stood there alone in the midst of "Dancing Queen" playing. Then I watched someone push their way through the crowd to him. It was his boyfriend, the one who'd performed with the Glee club before and who'd run after him after the announcement.

I avoided James the rest of the song, watching Kurt and his boyfriend dance together. They were both tense, but Kurt was smiling again. Then after the song they left together.

"Hey are you okay?" James asked.

"You guys shouldn't have done that stupid joke." I told him.

"You voted for the fag too." James rolled his eyes "I don't know why he's so upset, he's already a Queen, you did see he was wearing a skirt right?"

"I didn't vote for him." I told James as I headed towards the door "I'm going to have my mom pick me up. You can take the limo home, don't worry I'll still pay for my half. And by the way, he was wearing a kilt, not a skirt. There's a difference." And I walked into the hallway to call my mom. But I heard voices and looked around the corner where Kurt and his boyfriend were sitting against the wall, Kurt on his cell phone with his head rested on the other boy's shoulder.

"Dad, no, no one hurt us. No, they just did this stupid joke, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you when we get home. I'm fine really, Finn's on his way to pick me and Blaine up. I'm okay dad, please don't worry. I love you too." He turned to Blaine (apparently the other boy's name) after setting the iphone next to him "I just wanted one night where I didn't have to worry about other people. One night where I could be like everyone else at their prom."

"I know," Blaine said soothingly before picking up the scepter that was set on the ground between them along with the crown. He stood up twirling it in his hands a few times before brandishing it and pointed the scepter at Kurt as if it were a wand, Kurt looked bemusedly at him.

"Stupify!" Blaine said as if out of a Harry Potter movie "What? I never told you that I was a wizard?"

"You're such a dork," Kurt laughed standing up, he kissed Blaine gently "thanks for being so supportive tonight, especially after everything you went through at your old school. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"Kurt I'd do anything for you. I meant it when I said I was crazy about you," Blaine shrugged looking up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled.

"I love you." He told Blaine, whose eyes seemed to grow wide, clearly neither had said this to each other.

"I love you too." Blaine relaxed as he smiled kissing Kurt back. I turned around, now feeling like an intruder on something obviously private. But I couldn't go back into the dance either.

"Need a ride?" I heard a voice from someone leaving the prom. Kyle, the one who'd been hesitant about the joke.

"You're leaving?" I asked "What about your date?"

"She's with your date," Kyle said bitterly "I think she'll be fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said looking down at my feet.

"It's cool," Kyle shrugged "She was way too into that joke with that Kurt kid anyway. I mean after they said his name and I saw his face I regretted it. But she could have cared less."

"Yeah, I felt awful for him." I said "He was always really nice to me."

"You want to go home?" Kyle asked pulling out his keys.

"Yeah, thank you." I nodded as we walked back into the hallway where Kurt and Blaine had been together. They weren't there anymore but they were already at the exit towards the end of the hall, their hands linked.


End file.
